Snow White and the Seven Sins
by sinisterwonderland
Summary: Set in ancient Estonia, a mad queen decides to kill the purest person in her land as revenge for the defilement and death of her mother. Unfortunately for her, the huntsman she picks for the job had other ideas... Contains yaoi.
1. Peatükk 1

Peatükk 1

The black chapel stood on the edge of a wood, in the centre of a semi-circle of trees. Isolated and a million miles from civilisation, it was made entirely of glass, and its smooth black surface contrasted with the rugged ground, patchy with snow, and the bare, skeletal trees. The sky was dark with clouds, heavy-laden with imminent snow, and it seemed to press down close to the earth; the top of the chapel's soaring spire was barely visible.

At the front of the chapel, coming down the stairs lined with thin, glassy pillars, were six men carrying an ebony coffin, their faces downcast. They headed towards a freshly dug hole in the frozen ground, by which stood an elegant, black carriage, as smooth as the church, but covered in intricate patterns and pulled by a team of beautiful, ebony, Arabian horses. Beside the carriage, a little closer to the grave stood three men. One was elderly, and wore a priest's robe and a dog's collar, and carried a small prayer book in his hand. The other two were younger and wore tailcoats, with a black flower in each of their breast pockets. They stood either side of the old man, and the one to his right held a wreath of black roses.

The snow began to fall lightly, as the coffin reached its destination and was begun to be lowered into the ground. The priest began to chant, the prayer book open in front of him, and his voice echoing off into the pressing silence. The coffin was lowered into the ground, and the earth was piled on top of it. The priest finished his chant and the impatient silence returned. The man who held the wreath placed it on top of the mound of earth. "God rest her soul," he said softly, then wished he hadn't, for the words seemed to hang on long after he said them. The nine men stood there, and glanced nervously at the carriage, or stared at the ground. The silence pressed and the horses began to grow restless. The snow began to fall heavier, and still no-one moved.

Inside the carriage, the young queen sat, and stared at the mound. She was beautiful; her eyes were large, her lips red, her face as pale as the falling snow, with a slender jaw line and a fragile figure. But her eyes were grey, and cold, and lifeless, and covered by a black veil. As she stared at the ground, she did not notice the men and their discomfort, or the restless horses, or the swirling snow. She just stared at the mound where her mother was buried. And it was the only grave in the graveyard, for the church had been built for this sole purpose. And not her cold, stony eyes, but something about the position of her face, or the inclination of her hand screamed the injustice of the thing before her. And something in the line of her mouth, or the stiffness of her shoulders screamed for revenge.

After an eternity, the young queen raised her hand once, and withdrew her eyes from the fresh grave. The men moved as if by clockwork; the two young men that had stood with the priest got into the queen's carriage, two of the coffin bearers climbed in front to drive and the other five men set off for another carriage, almost entirely obscured by trees. The carriage left the glade, and the queen did not glance back.

For a few minutes, a stiff silence arose in the queen's carriage. Her majesty did not seem to notice, but stared blankly ahead. The man who sat directly opposite her stroked his moustache awkwardly. "I'm dreadfully sorry for your loss, your majesty," he murmured. He removed his hat and fiddled with it, anxiously waiting for a reply. The young queen did not speak for a few moments. "Thank you, Captain of the Guard," she said tonelessly. The Captain looked relieved. "Her death was premature, an injustice," he continued. She did not reply, and the Captain relapsed into uncomfortable silence. Eventually she spoke again. "Have you no condolences to offer me, Captain of the Hunt?" The brown-haired good-looking man sitting on her diagonal turned to face her from his staring out the window. "No words of mine could make your tragedy less real, or less painful," he said. "I will save my condolences for a time when your pain is not so raw, and you can bear to accept them without experiencing your pain all over again." When he returned to silence, it was as powerful as his speech, and he sat with the aura of a true leader. The queen turned her icy gaze on him, and for a moment she seemed to grow warmer. "That is a good answer." She said, "A very good answer." The moment left, and she did not speak again.

The Captain of the Guard sat awkwardly, and fiddled and perspired. In the army, death was not uncommon, he knew, although he had never fought in a war, but he could see already that it was difficult to deal with. He tried to make stilted conversation with nobody in particular several times, and each time found he petered off. He was large, red faced, middle-aged and anxious, and would probably be replaced come a war, but in this peacetime he was a useful man to commandeer a group of useless people who desperately wanted to be useful.

The Captain of the Hunt was his opposite; tall, handsome and gallant with sandy hair and wise eyes, ageless, but not old. He had an aura of leadership and a smile of mystery and where he went, people followed. He was a useful man who commandeered a group of useful people who were responsible for feeding the country and bringing honour to the court. He didn't try to make conversation, but knew when it was time to be silent.

The snow fell heavier, and the carriage rode on, back to big cities and a place where life doesn't end with death, just your own.


	2. Peatükk 2

Peatükk 2

The Captain of the Hunt walked up to a large hunting lodge surrounded by snow covered woodland. The snow was crisp and fresh, and fell off the trees at the slightest wind, and gave their heavy branches an eerie beauty in the light of the morning. The weak sun shone through the snowy canopy onto pendants of snow, hanging from the branches, making them sparkle like diamonds. It had snowed for most of the night, and they had been delayed, getting back to Tullinn, and had arrived at nearly midnight. The Captain had been forced to head straight back in the direction they had come from in order to get to the lodge, but he too had been delayed. He had felt it was important that he accompanied the queen back the whole way to her Lossi, even though it meant going well out of his way, as he would have to return immediately to the wood.

He wanted to enter silently, but the entire hunt was already in the common room. It was an impressively stereotypical room, with log walls, a blazing fire and two stags heads, one above the door, and one above the fireplace, just for effect. It was warm and cozy, and the Captain could see why they prefered it to the official winter quarters in Tullinn. He was greeted with respectful nods and murmurs of „Juht". He could tell immediately that there was an issue. „What's wrong?" he asked. „Mis Vaga? What is it?"

The crowd parted to reveal a young man, no more than 22 or 23 years old, looking thin, tired and bruised, but resonably healthy and strong. His face was too rugged to be properly handsome, but his chiselled features held a beautiful quality about them; large, doe-like eyes and perfect proportions. „He says he wants to join," said a lean man at the natural head of the group. He was young, with sharply defined features and dark hair. The room seemed to hold its breath, waiting for a response. The Captain was slightly confused at their reaction to the newcomer. „Well, what is the problem with that? I assume you've done the routine medical. Feed him up and he'll be alright." The men glanced awkwardly around at each other and at the Captain. The lean man spoke out again. „Yes, we've done the medical. No problems there." The Captain saw that an explanation was coming, and stayed silent, waiting.

The lean man shifted his position and continued. „There is a mark on his right arm." Then, addressing the man, „Roll up your sleeve. Oma varrukas." The man obeyed. The Captain saw now; a brand, a square with one of its corners cut off, so the third and fourth side were halved in length. An ancient baltic symbol meaning the bearer of death, branded on those that were so shameful they should be shunned from society. An allajääja. The Captain had only seen men branded with this symbol twice before in his life. For a moment he wavered, tempted to go with the men's judgement and distrust him, then the man pulled his sleeve down again and the Captain saw only a tired, misunderstood boy.

„It's not a problem," he said. „Our uniforms have long sleeves. No-one has to know." Murmurs of dissent ran around the room, but nobody challenged this. „This man will be treated as equal." The Captain continued, beginning to feel irritation rising at his men; a rare occurence. „He will be treated as any other newcomer." The murmurs grew louder. The Captain heard allajääja repeatedly. He felt a shiver of anger. „I say he can stay. I say he will be equal. Does anybody want to arue with me?" The lean man clapped a hand on his shoulder in a friendly but persuasive manner. „Just think what you are doing. Think about him. You don't get..." his eyes moved towards the man's sleeve, „- That - for nothing." The Captain brushed off his hand. „Thank you, Liam. But I have thought, and I can see, and I hope you will be able to see too." The Captain looked at the slightly mollified crowd, but saw no-one he knew he could trust to treat the boy as an equal. Finally, he turned to his lieutenant. „Liam, I know you are busy, but could you see..." he realised he didn't know the man's name. „What is your name?" he asked, „oma nimi?". The man looked at him for a second before replying. „Keegi" he said. He paused again before continuing. „And I speak the new language." Several people looked in his direction, for how could an allajääja know the language that was not yet native to their country. How could he have learnt it? But if the Captain was surprised, he didn't show it. „Liam, see Keegi to a dorm" he said. „The rest of you might as well start the chores rota, since you're up. Go on now. _Minema!_"

The crowd dispersed, starting various activites and no longer questioned their leader's decision, but still discussed the new recruit until he came out to work with them, when they assessed him silently, through sideways glances and catching of eyes. And they couldn't find fault in his work, or his character, or his attitude. By the end of the day, many had nearly forgotten he was an allajääja, but others remained bitter and suspicious. When he rolled up his sleeves to wash up after the evening meal every huntsman felt his eyes being drawn towards the line on his arm, and even the people he had been talking to fell silent and made excuses.

When the huntsmen gathered round the log fire in the evening to sing, he had a beautiful voice, like a bird who had been caged and kept silent and was finally free to sing.

AN:

Tullinn – the capital city of Estonia

Lossi – Palace

Juht – Leader/Captain

Mis Vaga – What's wrong

Oma varrukas – Your sleeve

Allajääja – Underdog/outcast

Oma nimi – Your name

Keegi - Noone

Minema - Go


	3. Peatükk 3

Peatükk 3

Seven weeks had passed since the death of the old King, and so the shrouds around the Hall of Affairs had been removed. The queen still wore her veil, in order to mourn for her mother seperately to her father, although their deaths had been at the same time. She saw the Asjade Saal for the first time now without the mourning shrouds, but failed to be impressed by the soaring ceiling, the magnificent tapestries or the intricate carving around the fireplace. The room was dominated by a long, rectangular table, and this is where she sat now, at the head, with seven small men along the sides, eating the last of the venison from the last season of hunting. They would have to eat bear soon, or lynx, or wolf or elk, but the small ball of worry that was the palace cook said nothing about this. He quite rightly predicted she wouldn't be able to tell between extremely high quality meat and just high quality meat, but still worried she would notice. So the last of the venison was a matter of great concern to him. But then, so were most things in life.

The queen frowned. A small man to her right scratched the bristles on his face. „Pass the salt, Brian," he said. Another tiny man, bent like a walking stick, with great folds of skin above his eyes which obscured them, knocked a pot down the table. „Ben would have reached that better than me, Bill," he muttered. „Don't drag us into this," protested two identical young small men. „I wasn't talking about you, Bert, just Ben," muttered Brian. The twins glared at him.

The queen frowned deeper, and adjusted her mourning veil slightly.

„Well, this venison is good with or without salt," said a fifth dwarf, nerv ously smiling widely and patting his rotund stomach. „Well of course, Bob, it always is," said Bill condescendingly. „Then I didn't need to pass the salt at all," muttered Brian frostily. Bill glared at him. A wizened man at the other end of the table snorted with mirth, but didn't say anything. „Don't you get into this too, Barry," muttered Brian. The seventh dwarf, who had been asleep on the table, half opened an eye. „I'd go back to sleep if I were you, Brandon," chuckled Bob. Bill and Brian glared at him.

The queen put down her knife and fork noisily. „You are not here to squabble," she said icily, „But to counsel. I agreed to let you stay on in your positions of counsellors after the death of my father. Remember your positions." The dwarves shuffled awkwardly. „Apologies, your majesty," muttered Brian. The young queen made no sign to acknowledge his apology. „Inform me as to how my father left his affairs," she said shortly.

„Well," began Bill. „His finances were secure, at least. He left them entirely down to Ben and Bert. He listened to their advice as if it were law."

„What about for private matters?" asked the queen.

„Everything went past them. The King trusted them entirely."

„I will have a private bank account for my own use. £200 pounds a month."

Ben and Bert looked at each other awkwardly. „That's an awful lot of money, your majesty," they chorused nervously. The queen fixed them in her icy stare, looking directly at them for the first time. They shivered. „As you wish it," they said.

Bill hurriedly cleared his throat and continued. „As you know, your majesty, there is a huge amount of civil unrest at the moment. The Captain of the Guard is currently using the army as a policing force to contain the violence and crime. Barry is in charge of public relations, and this is how he is dealing with the matter."

The Queen sighed. „Not a war in living memory, but more violence than ever," she said. „I leave it in your hands."

Bill looked disappointed. Everybody had been hoping she would introduce a new regime to keep the country in order. At the moment, murder, looting and alcohol reigned. Casinos, brothels and bars were more numerous than houses in many cities, and most people considered this normal; had even developed cultures around it. Maybe the queen would deal with it later.

„Right," Bill continued. „Brandon is your private secretary. All your places of residence, travel, arrangements, etc are organised by him. The last King did nothing in the way of foreign communications, but Bob is head of foreign relations, should you want to."

The queen had silently noted his disappointment. „Yes," she said. „I think it is very important that we improve trade with Russia, and we would benefit from a better relationship with the other Baltic states." Bill looked pleased.

„As you also know, the law in this country is in shambles. Brian is head of the ministry of justice, so you will need to confer with him." The queen nodded. Bill continued, „All matters of state pass through your hands. All decisions fall on you. I am your personal adviser, so I will help you with these matters."

The queen forced a smile onto her lips. „Then you have the hardest job, for we must try to clean up this nation of savages." Her smile dropped. She was overcompensating for her earlier mistake.

Two servants entered the room. One began to clear the food from the table, and the other went up to the queen and handed her a note. Her eyes glanced down to it, then she rose gracefully from the table. „I must take my leave," she said. The dwarves also rose. „Võib jumal olla kunagi sinuga, kuni me kohtume jälle ja alati," they said in unison. The Queen nodded to acknowledge them, then swept out the room.

She had no intention of doing what she knew the dwarves wanted her too, but she would find a way around that later. Now, she must attend to the very important package that had just arrived.

AN:

Asjade Saal – Hall of Affairs

Võib jumal olla kunagi sinuga, kuni me kohtume jälle ja alatiigavesti – May the Gods be ever with you, until we meet again and always.


	4. Peatükk 4

The circle of tents in the clearing was now as dark and still as the woods around it. The last remains of a fire smoked in the centre of the circle, and from time to time the sound of horses' halter chains came from a dark patch of woodland, but the horses themselves were hidden in the trees, the thin moon not even casting enough light to make a shadow. At the natural head of the circle, a slightly larger tent stood, glowing despite its thick canvas in the dark of the night. The soft glow reflected off the patchy snow around it.

Inside the tent, Liam, the lean lieutenant, sat at a small round table, across from the Captain, who was pouring over the open map that lay on the table, watching his face carefully. Finally the Captain sat back into his chair. „It's hopeless." He said. „We'll never be able to completely re-plan the hunt in one night." He slid his hand into his thick hair and tugged at it irritably. „So don't," Liam said. „Get some rest." The Captain looked at him wearily. „But the scout said there was water – there!" He jabbed at the map with his finger. „The map is wrong. But if that's true, there is no reason the stag would boycott that area. We've been tracking him for weeks – it seems a reasonable assumption that there is nothing there beneficial for him, it is unfamliar territory, and not something he would even consider with the convenient ford lower down the river he would use to put the dogs off his trail. But if there is water there, he may try to get there to confuse the dogs, if he senses us on the other side of the river!" Liam smiled wryly at the Captain's outburst that was little more than the facts they had been repeating to each other all evening.

„But, Juht, that does not mean you have to change your entire strategy," he said.

„We have to factor this in, Liam. We cannot let this stag escape. It is the first hunt of the season, and the first hunt of the new Queen's reign. Imagine the dishonour if we let it escape." He fixed Liam with his tired eyes. Liam's eyes met with his and the exhaustion and responsibility he felt were mirrored in the Captain's eyes. „My suggestion, Juht, is to expect the stag to behave as we predicted – but!" He hurried on quickly before the Captain could retort. „If we just leave a few men waiting there, just in case." The Captain paused for a moment, drawing his hand out of his hair and dragging it down his face. „What men, Liam?" he asked. „We can't spare anyone." Liam nodded consent to this, but continued. „If we leave the apprentices, even the grooms, and in way of dogs, old Rasa, who should have been retired years ago." The Captain shook his head.

„Not enough. And I would fear for the apprentices. They are not here to be used, only to learn – they should not be made responsible should we lose the stag in thier direction. The grooms are out of the question. We need them elsewhere." Liam paused.

„How about the new recruit?" He asked. „If we put himin charge of the apprentices. He's been here a few weeks now, he should have learnt enough. I know the apprentices are young – I agree that in normal circumstances we shouldn't let 12 or 13 year olds hunt, but we are depleted in numbers. There are not enough honourable people left. The whole country is going – even we took in a-„

„Stop! Liam!" the Captain glared at him. „You must not be blasphemous, even if the old King is dead. His daughter cannot fix the country in a night." Liam dropped his shoulders, assuming a less defensive stance. „I'm sorry." He said. The Captain stood up and crossed the table to stand behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. „It is quite alright Liam," he said absently. „And we will use your plan. It seems best." He crossed to the other side of the tent where a bed and basin were set up, and poured some water into the basin from a jug next to it. „It is late Liam. You should sleep. Please see that all concerned are informed of the new arrangement tomorrow morning." He took a flannel and dipped it in the water.

He glanced over at Liam, to see his subordinate still watching him. „Good work," he said, smiling. Liam smiled back as he rose to leave. However they might have to seem whilst they were working, at the end of the day they were just old friends. „I hope you don't have trouble sleeping again tonight," The Captain said off-handedly. „I have a feeling we're going to have a tough day ahead of us tomorrow." Liam watched him as he washed his face and neck, half turned to go. „That is the only thing I regret about this career," he said complacently back. „Not being able to have anyone to hold at night. I came from a large family, so I am used to somebody always being there." The Captain chuckled. „Yes, you would think we were monks, the way we live. Still, marriage would be impractical considering that all members of the hunt live together and move often. And we must not abuse our position by using girls," he said. He wrung the flannel out and hung it over the side of the basin, before noticing Liam was still regarding him closely. „Ah, well, that's life I suppose," he said, concluding the conversation. „Good night, Liam." Liam headed to the entrance of the tent and opened the flap.

„Good night," he replied, walking out into the night.

...

...

The next morning the Captain found himself at the head of a group of men, the group intended to take down the stag. In the distance he heard dogs bark loudly. Evidently, they had found the stag. From down-river, more shouts and barks drifted towards him. His group was positioned near the ford where the stag was expected to cross, keeping silent, despite the stag still being some way off. Although the forest was still mostly bare from the winter, the Captain's group had been able to conceal themselves behind some evergreen foliage not 100 metres away from the ford. Their position was perfect – they would be able to see the stag perfectly, but he would not see them or smell them until they had surrounded him and the Captain had planted an arrow deep into his breast.

The distant cries grew steadily closer. The remaining snow melted off trees and from the ground, making the morning's warm air seem decidedly spring-like. The Captain's men began to ready themselves, their faces tense and taught, all eyes on the track a couple of hundred metres across the other side of the river where the deer would emerge and make a beeline for the ford to put the pursuing dogs off his scent. The men's shouts and calls grew louder; driving the deer towards the party. The horses began to prickle beneath the men, understanding the men's readiness.

Then out of the foliage on the other side of the river, the deer shot like a rocket. The men poised themselves, ready to spring in a matter of seconds – but then the deer rocketed straight back into the foliage the other side of the track. It did not head for the river. The men glanced up at the Captain, composed, but ready to follow orders. The Captain was charging forward before the dogs even emerged from the bushes. He knew exactly where the deer was going. But to his horror, he also knew why.

The Captain charged through the bushes and foliage, ahead of his party, ahead of the dogs, less than 50 metres behind the deer. His horse panted and strained, and he felt himself be cut and scraped by the low hanging branches, but he kept pressing forwards. His mind was hardly on the deer anymore. What a terrible mistake he had made! Now not only was he going to lose the deer, but everybodies' lives were in danger. Up ahead he heard a scream. He pushed his horse harder, ducking down and loosening the bow from his back; drawing it into his hands, and reaching up to his quiver for an arrow. The suddenly he crashed through a bush, not having been watching where he was going, and could see the terrible scene in front of him through the dead leafless trees. He spurred on, having left the rest of the hunt far behind now. But he could already see he would be too late.

The huge bear reared up in front of his men – a handful of 12-13 year olds and a newcomer! He knew they would be no match – and now the bear was crashing down, swinging his big paws in their direction – to crush them – „NO!" shouted the Captain hopelessly, randomly loosing his arrow. It spun off into the trees in the complete wrong direction. The Captain crashed into the clearing just as – the bear fell down. Abruptly stopping his horse, the Captain stared in astonishment at it. It wasn't possible! He glanced over to the group of men. The boys were quivering uselessly; some were even crying, but in front of them stood Keegi, composed, unruffled, a bow in his hand. It took the Captain a while to register.

Keegi had managed to shoot the bear. Dead. How could he have? He had only been with the hunt for a few weeks and had recieved the barest training. The other members of the hunt arrived in the clearing a few moments later. Many were also looking at Keegi with shocked confusion. Keegi turned to the Captain, and bowed. „You had better collect your kill," he murmered, pointing to a shape a little way off from the clearing. The stag. But the Captain's arrow had flown off in the opposite direction – he had not killed the deer or the bear. Somehow, Keegi had managed to kill the bear and the deer with just a bow and arrow. Faces turned in awe now to their Captain. He must seen the bear fall and had been able to turn his attention to the stag so quickly as to still bring it down. Awestruck faces looked from Keegi to the Captain. The Captain knew that even the credit that Keegi had given him, he did not deserve, but something told him not to mention Keegi's second great feat. He dismounted his horse and went over to Keegi. „I thank you for your bravery today," he began. „You have done better than could have been expected of you and I will see that you are rewarded." He turned to his men. „Collect the stag and the beast! We will see that this hunt properly honours her Majesty by devoting the rewards ofit to her." The men began to bind the stag and bear, pleased at the opportunity to leave their drafty tents for a night, and to have a banquet.

The Captain turned away, trying not to look visibly shaken. Liam came up to him and murmered into his ear: „It was not your fault. We did not know why the stag would not enter this area, or that there would be any advantage to him here. We did not know the men would be in danger." The Captain turned to him without making eye contact.

„I am their Juht, their leader. I am responsible. I should have investigated further," he said guiltily. „And sometimes there is nothing even a leader can do. Do not forget this incident, but do not let it haunt you. Nobody was hurt," Liam said.

„By luck," muttered the Captain.

„Do not blame yourself," Liam repeated, then left him.

As they rode back to the camp, the Captain made sure that Keegi rode to his left: a postition usually reserved for guests of honour. He was not quite sure how to reward the man for his actions, but he was sure that something would present itself.


	5. Peatükk 5

Chap 5

The Queen stood in her bed chamber, and smiled down at the package on her dresser. This one package was all she needed, all she'd hoped for, from being Queen. The glamour, the splendour of the decour of her room, its gilded furniture and plush wrappings of little consequence to her. She did not care much for the elegant dresses she wore, for she had always had comfort, but this was something she had never been able to obtain, until now. Undetectably gleeful, she unwrapped the package and carefully slid out the object within in her usual composed manner. It was a large, oval mirror, with an ornate, carved gold frame. She lifted it without difficulty, and hung it on its preordainded place above her dresser. She hurried to discarded the packaging outside her suite of rooms, then went back to her chamber, standing in front of her dresser so her perfect veiled face would be reflected in the exact centre of the mirror.

Then her mouth formed the words she had wanted to say for years. „Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the purest, of them all?" She whispered the words, her antipation growing as she saw her reflection begin to swim and disfigure, the room behind her darkening, until all that was in the mirror was a mask, white against a dark background. The mask opened its lips, and spoke in her own voice. „The one of whom you speak, goes by the name of Lumi Valge, a peasant, living in the village of Caalin." Then the mask fell silent. The Queen paused with this new information. She wanted to ask the mirror more, but knew the dangers of overstepping herself. She reached out one flawlessly slender finger, and touched the surface of the mirror. At her touch, the mask swam once more back to her own visage.

She turned from the mirror, and crossed the room to sink gracefully into an armchair by the fire. „Lumi Valge," she repeated to herself, then stopped herself short. She would not say more than she needed to, for fear of being overheard. She sat their thoughtfully for a few minutes, then a small smile began to play on her lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. „Sisestama," she murmered, and a young maid with brown ringlets and wide eyes entered. The Queen turned her head to look at her. Was she young and pure? But no, now the Queen looked closer she could see shadows under her doe-like eyes fromlack of sleep, an array of purple bruises forming at her throat, where her dress collar began. She moved with a slight awkward stiffness as she curtsied and crossed the room to the Queen. The Queen turned her head away. A working girl, an escort, she presumed. So many young women these days were. „Letter for her Majesty," the girl said. The Queen indicated the table beside her, and the maid placed the silver letter plate gently down there and paused for a moment, before curtsying again and leaving the room.

The Queen picked up the letter, turning it over to see the sender. The Emperor of Russia's seal was on the back. The Queen had been expecting this letter. The Emperor would have by now heard of her father's death, and would want to increase relations between Russia and Estonia, mainly to increase trade, she supposed, as she could not envisage a war occuring for whih they would need to be allied. Taking the silver letter knife off the plate, she sliced open the envelope in one swift, deft movement, and slid the letter out. The letter read:

_Her Royal Highness, The Queen Of Estonia,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of the Emperor of Russia. He wishes to congratulate you, and give you the best of his regards concerning your new reign, but also expresses condolences on the death of your father, the late King. _

_He hopes that relations between Estonia and Russia shall be, as ever, friendly, and hopes you would consider working together in the future. To discuss this in more depth, the Emperor proposes a visit to Estonia, in order to make conference about this matter. He will leave the date to your choosing, but asks that you may make it within the next few weeks, for he is anxious to speak with you._

_He apologises for not having contacted you sooner, but hopes you will overlook this and start fresh from his visit._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Secretry of Affairs, On behalf of the Emperor of Russia._

The Queen laid the letter aside. She would ask her advisors to reply as soon as possible. But now she had other, more personal issues to consider. She stood, and walked over to a large floor to ceiling window which opened out onto a small balcony, and looked over the houses and rooftops of Tullin, and the smile that had been playing on her mouth earlier returned, and she smiled. Her smile was as thin, as cold and as beautiful as the rest of her as she stood, motionless as a statue, and looked out over Tullin, and thought about the girl whose life she was going to destroy.

AN:

Lumi Valge = Snow White

Sisestama = Enter


	6. Peatükk 6

The hunt's banquet in honour of the new Queen was in full motion. The Sur Saal had been decorated with Red and gold hangings, and long tables were around the edge of the hall, while the centre was designated as a dancefloor, with a small orchestra playing to the side. At the head of the hall was a smaller table, slightly risen above the floor, where the more important invitees to the banquet sat.

The meal had just come to an end, and couples were beginning to leave their seats to dance. The Queen sat in pointed silence, her hand resting gently on the Captain of the Hunt's arm: enough to dissuade anyone from asking her to dance, but not enough to raise suspicion. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the Captain of the Guard pushed himself up heavily and bowed to the Queen, vacating the seat to her right, then wandered aimlessly towards the dancefloor. As soon as he had left, the Queen turned to the Captain of the Hunt. There was hardly anyone left now, on the high table, but the Queen kept her voice low nonetheless. „Captain," she addressed him.

„Your Majesty."

„I need to ask a favour off of you, but you must be sworn to utmost secrecy," she said, straight to the point, as she usually was. The Captain sat up a little straighter, startled by her blunt words. „As ever, your Majesty," he replied. The Queen hesitated for just a moment.

„I need one of your men in my service for a while," she said. „But you cannot tell anyone they are in my service. It must be absolutely secret." The Captain inclined his head to her. „As you wish, so it shall be," he said. „It shall be a great honour for the chosen man." He did not enquire further into the purpose of this man, and ignored his inside curiosity. The Queen sat back, satisfied. „Very good," she said, then seeing that they were the only two people left now at the high table, said, „Come, let us dance," and rose. The Captain rose too. He now had the perfect thing to reward Keegi with, and was happy to enjoy the rest of his evening.

Keegi sat alone at a smaller table alongthe side of the hall. He had kept quiet all evening, despite the lording and hyping of his fellow huntsmen, he had declined a seat at the table of honour, preferring instead to eat his meal among his new companions. Women had often stood near him, giggling and trying to catch his attention, attracted by his rugged, chiselled features, or by exaggerated rumours of what he had done, but he ignored them all, and gradually, people began to leave him alone, going off to dance, or to talk with friends.

Keegi tugged uncomfortably at his collar. He was not used to big events like this – he did not even know how to dance – and he was tired, and wanted to sleep. Wondering if he could leave the banquet yet without being rude, Keegi glanced around for a clock, and stifled a yawn. He looked up to see a decidedly tipsy-looking group of his acquaintancess heading towards him. „D'ya hear, d'ya hear!" cried one, „'Er majesty is dancing with our Captain!" He fell into a chair. „That is hardly surprising," stated Keegi. „She is obliged to dance with her host."

„Oh. ‚Course," the man said, leaning against Keegi's shoulder. Another man in the group seemed to find this infinitely hilarious, and started laughing uproarously. Before long, the whole group had burstinto spasms of laughter,with Keegi sitting awkwardly in the middle, the first man now asleep on his shoulder. „What's going on here?" asked a voice. „Go on, go. Minema. Give the man a break." The crowd cleared and Keegi could see Liam herding men away from him. „Thank you," Keegi said to him as he pulled the sleeping man off Keegi's shoulder and slapped him to wake him up. „It was nothing," Liam said. „The Captain wishes to speak with you. Go," he said as Keegi glanced in the direction of the now awake, blubbering slightly, man. „I will take care of this buffoon."

Keegi looked up to the high table to see the Captain standing at the edge if it, looking in his direction. He skirted around the edge of the dancefloor to meet him. „Good evening," he said, unsurprised that he had been called upon. „Good evening," the Captain replied. „Do sit down." He pulled out a chair for Keegi at the high table, then sat own himself. Keegi lowered himself into the chair that had been pulled out for him. „You don't need to-" he began, but the Captain broke him off.

„I know what you are going to don't need to be rewarded. You were just doing what anyone would have done." Keegi opened his mouth to agree, but the Captain interrupted him again. „I disagree. What you did yesterday shows a great feat of bravery. It shows you took on, and are worthy of resposibility." He paused meaning to divulge the Queen's request immediately, but curiosity got the better of him. „How did you do it, Keegi? You and I both know that not only could a man with your amount of training not bring a bear like that down, you also shot the deer in the same breath." Keegi looked down. „I lived... alone... in those woods for some time." He said. „I learnt to both defend myself and fend for myself." The Captain looked away, flushing slightly. He hadn't meant to bring up Keegi's past. Leaving that topic of conversation behind him, he carried on. „You showed an aptitude for responsibility today. So I am going to give you another great responsibility, which I hope is also a great honour for you." He paused to gauge Keegi's reaction, but Keegi gave none. „You are going to be temporarily transferred to the direct service of the Queen," he continued, unperturbed. „But this must all remain completely secret. Do you understand?" Keegi looked up at him.

„Yes, Juht. Absolutely. Thank you for this honour." The Captain nodded at him, pleased. „You will see her tomorrow," he said.

„Yes, Juht," said Keegi, biting down on his lip to stifle another yawn. The Captain glanced down at him, noticing. „Go to sleep now," he said. „We wouldn't want to to yawn like that in front of Her Majesty tomorrow."

„No, Juht. Thank you again, Juht," said Keegi, then stood to leave.

The Captain watched him go, concern in his eyes for the first time. He had a bad feeling about this, and he didn't know why. Seeing the Queen head towards him from the other side of the hall, he composed his face and stood to greet her. Whatever was in store for him, the Captain reassured himself, it was probably not going to be worse than whatever the poor boy had already endured.

AN: I found out the other day that Estonia was only founded after the first world war, so ancient Estonia never existed. Sorry... I'll do more research next time. (Estonia does have its own language, though, which surprised me.)


End file.
